


Before

by Living_Fast



Series: Kyber Crystals [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Give her, I dont know why I keep doing this to myself., I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Please Don't Hate Me, Someone Love Rey, Why Did I Write This?, her Boy back, im sorry again, its sad, please, she dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: So she leaves, she does not run- she does not hide.She is not a Coward waiting to die on an Island on a Desolate planet.She is not Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kyber Crystals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> LOOk, MAn, I've BEen Listening to Sad Music and Reading Rogue One Fix-its, Its A mood and I'm still Angry about TRoS. 
> 
> I Can say SORRY BuT Am I ReaLLY?

She sometimes wonders if anyone remembers what life was like before Wars plagued the Galaxy. If All the planets were Whole, or if they still tear through themselves With anarchy. 

She wonders if the Galactic Republic was still a Thing, would she have grown up on Jakku, Or maybe with her Parents; or in the Temple as a Youngling. Would she even Exist? 

She wonders if Ben would Exist. 

If Darth Vader wasn’t baited to the Dark, he wasn't tricked. 

She wonders often, more than she asks. There is no one left to ask anyway. 

Ben might have known, he liked that stuff; but he’s gone, has been for a couple of years now.

It hurts all of the time, in her bones. 

She Stares at the Lakes of Naboo, What were these like before the war? Before they lost Padmé before a war with Droids almost collapsed the Planets’ Economy. 

She Wonders. 

The Galaxy does not learn she has come to know, the Jedi of the Past did not learn from their Predecessors. 

Rey doesn’t want to be a Jedi anymore. 

She Won’t make the same mistakes, because she won’t live long enough to. 

Life on Jakku was short, 30 cycles, if you were lucky you made it to 65 cycles. 

Only if Lady Luck Really Liked you. 

Now Rey wasn’t sure she’d Make the mark of 27 cycles, it’s okay though. Truly. 

Two years ago maybe it wasn’t, but now She just wants Ben. 

The Galaxy isn’t A place for Peacemakers anymore. 

Three wars Left most of the planets almost inhabitable. 

There wasn’t anything a dying Girl could do. 

Finn for a long time told her that She couldn’t give up, there was so much she hadn’t seen yet; Poe sometimes gave her a bitter look. 

Chewie was gone, not dead- but he left. An Old man who was ready to be done with War. 

Rose was… well, Rey hadn’t Seen Rose sense Exgol. 

There wasn’t much of anything left in the Galaxy. 

Why have hope, what was there to hope for? 

The force users had been getting on Rather fine before she came along. 

She was just the only one who wasn’t afraid. 

_ It’s a lie, Rey was the only one with no fear of death, she wasn’t really leaving anything behind. Then one day she was going to leave something behind, suddenly she had a Fear of death.  _

_ But he’s gone now, she reminds herself constantly; nothing to fear when the Arms of death are his.  _

Finn tells her she needs to stop laying around wanting for Death to come, his throat is always full of tears; Poe lingering around the corner. 

They call her Selfish sometimes when they think she can’t hear, after everything that they’ve done to keep her alive; she’s just waiting to Die. 

Sometimes she can feel a Man staring at her, he has rather sad eyes. 

He reminds her of Ben. 

Poe shouts at her, tells her in harsh words that she’s throwing away her life- that she needs to face the music. Rey tells him all she’s ever done is wait, and frankly, if she wasn’t so good at it she might just Stop waiting. 

He doesn’t talk to her anymore, neither does Finn. 

Which is fine, they won’t hurt as much. 

She sees the look Finn gives her when she passes him in the halls. He wants to remember, he does- he wants to remember the small Scavenger girl. She is gone- her flame burnt out with a flicker. 

So she leaves, she does not run- she does not hide. 

She is not a Coward waiting to die on an Island on a Desolate planet. 

_ She is not Skywalker.  _

She does not go to explore the galaxy. 

No, she likes Naboo rather fine, Thank You. 

It’s beautiful and makes her feel small again. 

She wants to live just a bit longer, just wait. 

_ Ben Doesn’t welcome her, a man named Anakin does; he has Sad eyes.  _


End file.
